housebroken
by jellybeanjordan829
Summary: Natsu is suddenly housebroken and has no choice but to stay at Lucy's house, that's where things get interesting...Natsu x Lucy! (Rated M for lemons in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

One crisp autumn morning, I awoke to a huge ruckus coming from the kitchen. I got up to go see what it was, thinking that it was a burglar that broke in. It was still about 3:00 in the morning, so I grabbed my flashlight to see. I make my way into the kitchen, and it goes dead silent. I move the beam of light around the room, it illuminates a flash of pink and blue. I shift the light back over to the source of the color, only to see a certain flame headed dragon slayer and his flying companion munching on my chocolate cake and other food items. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" I screamed full of rage. He turned around food practically falling out of his mouth as he mumbled,"Oh! Good morning lucy!" I was about ready to strangle him when I walked forwards and slipped in a puddle of ketchup and fell on my butt. It was only then did I realize that i was in a pair of white really short shorts, a pretty revealing tank top, and on the floor in a puddle of RED ketchup, with natsu and happy staring at me. 'boy this situation could be misread quickly' I thought. Then I snapped back into reality and found myself blushing furiously and stood up, ignoring the ketchup. "WHY ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS-" "Wait! Let me explain!" Natsu cut me off. "You'd better have a damn good explanation for this!" I said still steaming."Trust me, I do." "You see, about a week ago my landlord kicked me out of my apartment because I couldn't pay rent and I had to leave all of my stuff behind at my apartment and i've been sleeping on the streets and occasionally at the guild. I dont know where else to go and I can't remember the last time I ate. We haven't been making any money on missions and i'm housebroken. then finally I couldn't stand the hunger any more, so I broke in here and kinda….ate all of your food…...ya, sorry about that…." He spat the information at me so fast I didn't know what to do or say. "Well why didnt you say anything?! I totally would have helped you!" I exclaimed. "Well, i'm not exactly one for charity." He rubbed the back of his head and gave me a big toothy grin, chuckling. 'this big idiot! I can believe hes been house broken this whole time!I didn't even notice!' I thought to myself. "Trust me, I tried to tell him to get help but he wouldn't listen. He said it would make him look pathetic, so i didn't say anything." Happy said. "Oh, and by the way, when are you going to change out of those clothes?" I looked down and suddenly realized that i'm a walking mess. My hair looks like a tornado went through it, my WHITE(really short) shorts are stained red from the ketchup, a piece of the glass on the floor cut one of my tank top sleeves,(keep in mind, it was all ready revealing before it was cut) and there was food speared everywhere!OMG!NATSU IS RIGHT HERE STARING AT ME! 'Wait, why am I so concerned about how Natsu sees me?'I find myself turning 50 shades of red as I dash straight to the bathroom."NATSU, YOU HAD BETTER CLEAN THAT MESS UP BEFORE I GET BACK!"

LATER….

I walked back into the kitchen, after spending a LONG time in the bathroom tidying myself up. I looked up, and my jaw nearly unhinged and dropped to the floor. NATSU WAS WEARING AN APRON, GLOVES, AND ON HIS HANDS AND KNEES SCRUBBING THE FLOOR! "Oh hey luce, see? i'm doing what you told me to do!" he laughed a bit then went back to working. 'Since when are you the cleaning type?' I just kinda stood there and stared at him for a moment and dazed off. I suddenly noticed both of us were blishing from this slightly awkward situation. "Oh,um…..yeah, thanks….I guess…."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! keep in mind that this is my first fanfic, so plz be nice! i just want to know if i should keep going with this story, or not. Plz comment, review, and like! if you guys do, then i will keep going with this story!

peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

_Natsu's POV_

Later that morning, lucy was in the bathroom getting ready for the day as i was in the living room. Just the thought of living with lucy put me on edge. I mean, she was my teammate and best friend. It was already bad enough that i have some rather odd dreams about her, but living in the same house? I think i'm starting to realize that i think of her as more than a friend. I was so lost in my thoughts that i didn't notice lucy exit the bathroom.

"Hey im ready!" I nearly jumped right out of the chair. " oooo someone's a scaredy cat!" happy snickered. "I am not!" i retorted. "yeah fine whatever. Can we go now?" Lucy said irritated. "ok fine we can go to the guild now." i sighed. And we headed to the guild.

_lucy's POV_

Once we got to the guild, we opened the doors only to find a chair hurling at my head. Knowing this isn't the first time this has happened, i nonchalantly ducked. Natsu on the other hand, didnt. BAM! "OW! WHO THE HELL THREW THIS?! WAS IT YOU ICE PRINCESS?" he screamed. "why dont you come over here and find out!" Gray yelled while battling Gajeel. and with that, he hurled himself into the chaos in the center of the guild hall.

I sighed and walked over to the bar where levy,Mira,Erza,wendy and others resided while the fight raged on. "so who started it this time?" i asked lazily. "oh who knows nowadays." Mira sighed. "oh and by the way, i have some news that you might want to hear." I said suddenly remembering the events of this morning. "what is it?" Levy asked curiously.

"well how do i put this? I guess you can say that me and Natsu are living together now. It all started this morning-" I was cut off when Cana from across the bar spit beer everywhere and looked at me like i had lobsters crawling out of my ears. "YOU'RE LIVING WITH NATSU?!"

she exclaimed. Everyone that was fighting and everyone that was at the bar stopped what they were doing and gave me the same look.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the guild shouted. "why dont you let me explain before you go shouting out stuff like that to the entire guild, _Cana._" . I emphasized that last word while restraining myself from killing her right then and looked terrified, and she should be 'I will deal with her later'. I thought. But right now, i have more important issues to deal with. I have to explain myself to the guild before unwanted rumors started floating around.

"Look guys, its not what you think. I'm just helping out a friend. You see, Natsu is house broken and i kind of owe him, so im letting him stay with me for a while until he can get his act together." I sighed in relief when everyone just shrugged and went back to fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! its me jellybeanjordan! im soooo sorry about the long wait! . Ive been so caught up with the personal stuff and i just havent had the time! Also i intend to make the chapters MUCH longer in the future. But anyways, please enjoy!

Lucy's POV

I just burried my face in my hands out of of sheer embarassment, seeeing as how cana blurted out to the whole guild that i was livivng with Natsu. 'Damn her..' i thought to myself. My train of thought was interupted however, when a certain blue haired mage nudged me in the shoulder.

"So, how come you never told me you were living with natsu?" I just rolled my eyes."Levy, it just happened this morning, and besides, its not that big of a deal."

Then Cana decides to stuble over to where we were sitting with a huge glass of beer in her hand."*hic* wha-what do you mean,*hic* no big deal?*hic*" Its was obious she was drunk, but even now is a bit early for her.

"Shut it cana" i said coldly. After all, she _is_ the one that blurted it out to every one. When i looked around, the girls sitting around me were giving me weird look.

"What?" I asked, unaware of why they were all giving me such odd looks. "Lucy, you seem to be in a bad mood. is everything okay?" Asked Mira. Then Erza stood up.

"Look guys, lucy is probably stressed about the idea of living with that flame brain." 'Thank you Erza' I said silently to myself. After all, she was spot on.

I had gotton so used to the fights in the guild hall, that i often forgot that there was half of fairytail fighting behind us at the bar.

"Hey Erza! Who are you calling a flame brain!?"

Erza calmly ignored the enraged natsu now standing in front of her, continueing to eat her beloved strawberry cake. Natsu just stood there huffing and puffing, screaming somthing about fighting her to the death.

"Hey idiot! Get over here im still fighting you!"

Suddenly, a huge iorn rod shot out of the chaos of the fight obiously aiming at Natsu. Nastu, being as swift as he is, dodged it just in time. But Erza's cake however, wasnt as swift. (duh, its a cake :p ) It all seemed to happen in slow motion, the frosting splattered all over the floor, meanwhile the strawberries on top rolled away.

"Ha! You missed me, you iron idiot!" Nastu was dancing on a table sticking his tounge out at Gajeel, who was obiously trying to impale him. (missing every time)

I looked back over at Erza, who now had a black aurora around her. Her face went completly dark, then said,"...My...Cake...is ruined..."

'Damn...this isnt good..' I thought. By the time I looked back at Erza however, she had allready re-equiped into her 'Heavens Wheel' form. (my favorite form of hers ^w^ )

"I AM GOING TO MURDER ALL OF YOU AND AVENGE MY CAKE" Screamed the enraged Erza.

The rest of us just sighed and slumped back in our chairs. 'Great, now the whole guild is at it'

Later that day...

Me and Natsu are now back home, and for some reason we were both exshausted. Well actually, he had been fighting all day but me, i have no idea. I slumped down in my chair in the living room.

"Hey lucy im hungry, i need something to eat." complained Natsu.

"Well maybe you shouldnt have eaten all of my food this morning!" I retorted. Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it, seeing as how i was right. I just rolled my eyes.

'Although, I am pretty hungry too...' i thought. Reluctantly, i got up and went into the kitchen.

"Allright, we are going out to dinner. Im hungry too, so be ready in 30 min." I said to natsu and Happy.

"But im already ready." said Natsu. I facepalmed. Natsu was still wearing his usual attire.

"No Natsu, we are going out to dinner, try to look nice for once." As i left the room, i heard him mumbling about how he didnt understand what the problem was with what he was wearing. 'brick headed as allways.' I thought to myslef while chuckling a bit.

After putting on my makeup and doing my hair, I headed to my room scavanging through my closet. I finnaly narrowed down the choice to two dresses. In my right hand, i held a fitted pink dress with a slit in it for the leg. In my left hand, i held a short blue cocktaail dress with a matching black leather jacket to go with. Being the pickiest person ever when it comes to clothes, i couldnt decide.

I headed downstairs to see if Natsu had done what i said, when i stopped dead in my tracks. Nastu was wearing a suit and tie! My eyes were wide open and i was staring.

Natsu's POV

When Lucy waked downstairs, i saw her stop and stare at me. i couldnt stop myslef from blushing a little.

"where did you get that suit from? you look really good in it..."She stuttered.

"oh umm...not important. But why arent you ready yet?" To be honest, i didnt want to tell her that i borowed this from Loke.

"hehe...well you see.." She held up two dresses. " You see, i cant decide which one to wear" she said nervously.

"ug i dont understand you wemen, just pick one and wear it." she looked like she was about to punch me. "But if it were my choice, i would say wear the pink one. It will look beutiful on you" I gave her a big toothy grin.

She just stood there blushing. She managed to stutter," Y-you think so? okay...i guess ill wear this one.." she quickly headed back upstairs to change.

"Oooooo you like her" happy snickered. "shut up! no i dont!" i shouted back.

"yeah okay whatever, if youll excuse me, _i_ have a date with Carla." happy said proudly.

"Oh yeah thats right, well, good luck little buddy!" i said as happy flew out through the window.

Lucy FINALLY came back down stairs, all ready to go. "took you long enough," i sneered.

"oh shut it! you dont know how long it takes to look this good" she said while admiring herself in the mirror. i just rolled my eyes.

"Can we just go now? Im starving." i said impatintly.

"yeah me too, lets go."

"i must say Lucy, you do look awesome in that dress. i told you the pink one was the best!" She just blushed and looked down at her feet. I wasnt lying eaither, she looked pretty hot.

I held the door open for her, smiling, and we left for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey its me again, Jellybeanjordan! I told you I would stay true to my word! im gonna update WAY more frequently and long chapters! so sorry for the change in rating but this will make things alot more interesting!

Authors POV

That evening, Lucy and Natsu had a very fancy dinner, almost like a date. In fact, very, very much like a date. The two had a great time together, simply just enjoying each others company. Much to Lucy's surprize, Natsu didnt embarass her at all in any way that evening. After dinner, Lucy suggested that they dont go home right away, to which Natsu gladly agreed.

"Hey Luce, I know an awesome place that we can go, you will love it!" Natsu said excitedly.

Lucy shrugged. "Sure why not?"

Nastu lead Lucy just out of town on a grassy hill over looking the ocean. The hill abruptly ended and turned into a cliff, the ocean below. The stars that night, illuminated the sky in the most beautiful way. The night was so clear, not a single cloud in the sky.

"Oh wow Natsu! This is beautiful!" Lucy said as she took in the sight all at once.

" It really is isnt it? I often come here just to get away sometimes, just forget about everything..." Natsu said as he laid down on the soft grass, breeze slightly blowing.

Lucy settled down next to him and said," What do you mean forget about everything? You have everything you could ever want, a family, loving friends, the guild, me..."

Nastu glanced over at lucy. "N-no! Thats not what I ment at all! I ment that I come here and forget about the sad stuff..and just forget about that..." Natsu trailed off.

Lucy sat up. " Thank god! I wouldnt know what I would do if you forgot about all of us." Lucy smiled warmly at Natsu.

Natsu also sat up. " oh come on Lucy, I would never forget about you...I..." Nastu seemed to mumble a few more words that Lucy couldnt hear.

"You..what?" Lucy inquired.

Natsu suddenly leaned over and placed his lips apon Lucy's. He reached out and hugged her close. At first, Lucy was very shocked but then closed her eyes and melted into is arms.

Much to both of their dismay, they had to break apart for air.

"I love you too much to ever forget about you, Lucy." Natsu was smiling gently when he said that.

Lucy's heart was racing, and she was seriously beginning to think that she was dreaming. But when she saw the look in his eyes, she knew this moment was 100% real. She burned this image into her head, Her and Natsu, sitting together among the stars.

" I...I love you too Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. She threw her arms around him and kissed him again. This time, much more passionate. She had secretly loved him from the very start and so had he.

Natsu held her in a close embrase for a long time, their lips never parting. He loved her so much, and now he finnaly had gathered the curage to say it. He was silently thanking fate that she loved him in return.

Lucy broke the kiss after some time to yawn, then lay back down in the soft grass, Natsu joined her. Lucy closed her eyes and snuggled up next to Natsu.

" Ya know what? Im starting to think living with you isnt such a bad thing after all." Lucy mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Natsu just relaxed and smiled to himself, holding her close.

After some time, Nastu noticed it was getting really late, but he didnt want to wake up Lucy. Lucy was out cold in his arms, so he stood up, and picked her up. He carried her princess style, and started to make his way down the hill.

Walking through town to get back home, he got some strange looks. Some shop owners closing down for the the night woud look at them and chuckle to themselves, watching the youlge couple make their way back to their house.

Natsu's POV

When we finnaly arrived home, I noticed Happy wasnt back yet, so I went straight to Lucys bedroom and set her down on her bed.

I sat down on the corner of the bed and started to take off this annoying suit. I had only gotten off my jacket, scarf, and shirt when I heard a faint voice. I looked over at Lucy to see that she was dreaming. She was mumbling in her sleep.

" N-natsu..please ...stay here with me.."' she mumbled.

'Shes dreaming about me?' I thought.

" A-ahh..n-no Natsu d-dont! A-aah..." She moaned faintly after that, and started to sweat lightly.

'I wonder what she dreaming about...I wonder if I should stay with her..' I thought to myself.

I figured that I was too tired to get up, so I just layed down next to her. I didnt bother puling up the covers, seeing as how it was too hot already, but I didnt mind too much. I just held her close, she was all I needed, all I cared bout in that moment, then I too, drifted off into the depths of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Its me Jellybeanjordan again! Wow im on a writing spree latey! Good bye writers block! One more thing before you get to reading, im sooo sorry about typos! I went back and edited them out, but still. Bare with me!

Lucy's POV

Something suddenly woke me up that morning. It was still dark, so I guessed it had to be about somewhere around 3am. I had totally forgotten about last night and its events, so when I go to sit up, I feel a huge weight pulling me down. I look down, only to see Natsus heavy ass arm wraped around my waist.

' What in the hell-' I started to think, but then It hit me. 'Oh ya thats right! I remeber passing out on that hill after we...*ehem* He must have carried me home then. But he just thinks he can just pass out in my be-'

I looked over at Natsu, and I cant believe im saying this but he actually looked kinda cute. His expression was so peacful, and I dont think Ive ever seen him this way before.

Im pretty sure I heard him mumble my name in his sleep before he tightened his grip on my waist. 'What do ya know? Hes dreaming about me, how cute. Then again, I was dreaming about him too...but maybe in a less 'friendly' way..' I felt he blood rising to my cheeks as I thought about what I was dreaming about last night. I decided to go back to sleep and forget about it.

Much Later in the day...

For the second time that morning, I was woken up in a rather rude manner. I shot awake when a certain Pink haired fire mage jumped on the bed right on top of me. And believe me, hes freaking heavy.

"Nastu what the hell are you-" I stoped short when I looked around my small apartment. Half of the freaking guild was here!

"WHY THE HELL IS HALF OF GOD DAMN FAIRY TAIL IN MY HOUSE!" I one just laughed.

My eyes darted back over to Natsu who was now sitting next to me. " You had better explain your self!"

Natsu was smiling ever so inoccently while explaining. So apparently, Natsu had woken up early enough ( More like I woke up late enough ) To go to the guild blurting out to every one about how he had the best girlfriend in the world, and when they didnt believe him, oh he just brought them all here!

'What the hell is wrong with him!' I silently screamed to myself while facepalming.

Then Cana deicided to walk over to the foot of my bed. " So Natsu, how do we know if Lucy is your GF or not?" She smiled slyly.

Mira ever so innocently spoke up, "Why dont they kiss? That will prove it.." Mira giggled to herself. When everyone heard this, they all started agreeing. 'Damn you Mira.'

Then Erza stepped forwrds, thats when I felt a wave of relief rush over me, figuring she was gonna stand up for me. But oh was I wrong. "I think its a perfect idea, if they are a couple like Natsu says, they _should kiss_."

I didnt quite catch that last part, when Natsu pinned me down on the bed and kissed me. My eyes were still wide open, and im pretty sure that my face was turning 50 shades of red. Natsu however, had his eyes closed and looked like he was enjoying every second of it.

Then I remembered everyone was watching. Thank god Natsu decided to pull away then and release my hands. I couldnt bear to look everyone in the eyes so I turned around and burried my face in my pillow, wishing for everyone go just go away.

I coud still hear everyone though, talking as if I werent right there. I dont know how long I layed there, face burried in my pillow, but I really didnt pay much attenton to what everyone was saying.

But I did get up when I herd a huge crash, which was not surprizing because Gajeel and Natsu had started fighting. I got really pissed when Natsu grabbed me by the waist and started blabbering to Gajeel about being the Gajeel grabbed poor Levy and startd fighting with Natsu.

"Oh shut up metal face! Lucy is a waaay better girlfriend! Look at her! Shes got way bigger bobs and shes smart and beautiful! So there! In your face!" I kinda blushed at the last part, but the first part I just facepalmed.

"What are you talking about Salamander?! Levy is obiously the best girlfriend! Shes obiously way smarter and cuter that that blond bimbo of yours!" Gajeel said proudly, still swinging poor Levy around like a rag doll.

That really pissed me off. "Okay thats it! Everyone out! Go on, go back to the guild!" And with that, sooner or later everyone cleared out.

I sat back down on a chair, sighing and rubbing my forhead. I looked back over at Natsu who was holding a box in his hands.

"Hey Natsu, whats that?" I said curiously.

"I have no idea, Cana and Mira gave it to me. They said to give it to you."

'Oh great, it could be anything then.' I reluctantly left the chair and walked over to where Natsu was standing. I took the box from his hands and noticed a note on the top of it.

I read, "_Since you and Natsu are now livivng together, we decied to get you a little 'gift'. Well, more like gift__**s**__.Have fun! ~from all the girls at fairy tail_."

I reluctanty opened the package. I immediatly shut it and threw it across the room. Without a word, I walked upstairs and locked the door to my room. Poor Natsu was just left there standing with a confused look on his face.

Well then! Hoped you guys liked it! In the comments, try to figure out what was in the box! Ill say in the next chapter, But its more fun if you guys try to


End file.
